staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Września 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości - 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda - 6.04, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:35 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Domisie - Malinowy dzień; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 BBC w Jedynce - Życie. cz. 7. Łowcy i ich ofiary (Life. Hunters and Hunted. (7/10)) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Szlakiem gwiazd - Beata Pawlikowska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Tylko hity! Opole2012; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 10:35 Klan - odc. 2311 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Pokój 107 - odc. 13/13 - Cambridge; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 13/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 7. Uczta dla zgłodniałych (Monkey Thieves - II seria (Beggar's Banquet)) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 8. Policjanci i rabusie (Monkey Thieves - II seria (Cops and Robbers)) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 "Bo lato rozpala każdego górala" - koncert zespołu Golec Orkiestra - cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark Warmiński 2012 (cz. 1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Jaka to melodia? - Extra /2/; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 11/18 - Hasło - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5666 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5666); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012 (Londyn 2012) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2449; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Klan - odc. 2312 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Ranczo - odc. 60 - Włoski rozłącznik - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Kraina Elfów - Zjadacze błota, odc. 45 (Wallowing Wallops); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Warszawa - txt. str. 777 91'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Strzelecki; wyk.:Wiktoria Gorodeckaja, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Witold Dębicki, Sławomir Orzechowski, Piotr Machalica, Beata Ścibakówna, Przemysław Sadowski, Mateusz Damięcki, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Jacek Braciak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Żona w 10 Dni (Love Translated) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Julia Ivanowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Dynastia Tudorów II - odc. 1 (The Tudors II, ep. 1); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Irlandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Lalka - odc. 1/9 - Powrót - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Żona w 10 Dni (Love Translated) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Julia Ivanowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Notacje - Jerzy Skorupiński. Wrzesień 39 w Piasecznie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 92 - Gdy wieje wiatr historii; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 93 - Zabawa w chowanego; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8:45, 9:30, 10.20; Pogoda: 8:40, 10.10; Panorama:9.25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 3 - Kieszonkowe - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 11:50 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (89); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 770 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Świat bez tajemnic - Hugh Grant - wieczny chłopiec (Hugh Grant) 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 23 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 51"Golono - strzyżono" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 52 "Kociaki domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Castle - odc. 1/58 (Castle ep. 1 Flowers for your grave); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Rob Bowman; wyk.:Nathan Fillion, Stana Katic, Jon Huertas, Seamus Dever, Molly C. Quinn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/70; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Sylwester Jakimow; wyk.:Kinga Preis, Jacek Braciak, Anna Seniuk, Tomek Karolak, Przemysław Sadowski, Zdzisław Wajdern, Antoni Królikowski, Natalia Idzikiewicz, Weronika Kosobudzka; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 771 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 924; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 661; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:45 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Cesarzowa (Man cheng jin dai huang jin jia (Curse of the Golden Flower)) - txt. str. 777 109'; dramat kraj prod.Chiny, Hongkong (2006); reż.:Zhang Yimou; wyk.:Yun-Fat Chow, Gong Li, Jay Chou, Ye Liu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Grecka tragedia (Life&deb a greek tragedy) 28'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:John Humphrys; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Czy świat oszalał? - Japonia: kataklizm jakiego nie było (SOS Japan Voices from the destruction); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Cesarzowa (Man cheng jin dai huang jin jia (Curse of the Golden Flower)) 109'; dramat kraj prod.Chiny, Hongkong (2006); reż.:Zhang Yimou; wyk.:Yun-Fat Chow, Gong Li, Jay Chou, Ye Liu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:05 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:18 Pogoda 10:20 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:24 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:24 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:42 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:10 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Spętany anioł - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 00:21 Powstanie warszawskie 00:31 Reportaż TVP Info: Porozumienia Jastrzębskie - prawdziwa historia 01:00 Infoexpress 01:10 Minęła dwudziesta 01:50 Telekurier 02:11 Serwis info 02:20 Info Dziennik 02:58 Pogoda 03:01 Szerokie tory: Milioner z lasu 03:27 Pogoda 03:30 Znamy się tylko z widzenia: Seriale (1) 04:00 Spętany anioł - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 04:50 Raport z Polski 05:02 Pogoda 05:05 Teleplotki 05:30 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Przygody Animków (23) 07:55 Pinky i Mózg 3 (33) 08:20 Scooby-Doo 2 (1) 08:50 Rodzina zastępcza: Kłopotliwy gość (1) 09:25 I kto tu rządzi?: Przyjazd (1) 10:00 Mamuśki (1) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Euro (276) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (4) 12:00 Hotel 52 (1) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania 3 (62) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1534) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (184) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (435) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (303) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1535) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Tyrtum Pyrtum (184) 20:05 Megahit: Metro strachu - film sensacyjny (USA,Wielka Brytania,2009) 22:10 Sporty walki: KSW 20 News (3) 22:15 Stan oblężenia - thriller (USA,1998) 00:50 Układy 3 (36) 01:50 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Zza kamery... (53) 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:20 Mango 07:25 Kobieta na krańcu świata 2: Księżniczka z Tokio - Japonia (8) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Co za tydzień 11:35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (618) 12:35 Ostry dyżur 8 (4) 13:30 Pan i pani House (10-ost.) 14:05 Piłka nożna: Wielki Mecz - Gwiazdy TVN vs. Reprezentacja Sejmu RP 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Byłam żoną afrykańskiego wojownika - historia białej Masajki 16:55 Detektywi: Tata (977) 17:25 Julia (113) 18:00 Ukryta prawda 2 (73) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1623) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Anons (944) 21:30 Lekarze (1/13) 22:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 2 (1/12) 23:30 Mentalista 3 (9) 00:30 Bez śladu 7 (17) 01:30 Uwaga! 01:45 Arkana magii (678) 03:05 Zakończenie programu TV4 05:05 Łebski Harry (29) 05:25 Morze miłości (122) 06:15 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:20 Słoneczny patrol (171) 08:25 Kroniki facetów z klasą - program rozrywkowy 09:25 Eva Luna (99) 10:25 Osaczona (64) 11:25 Łebski Harry (30) 11:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 13:45 TV Market 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Łowca krokodyli (1) 16:00 Słoneczny patrol (171) 17:00 Ukryta miłość (9) 18:00 Komisarz Rex (7) 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (65) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Krzysztof Rutkowski, słucham? - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 22:00 Katastrofy, które zmieniły lotnictwo (1/2) 23:00 Władca życzeń 3: Miecz sprawiedliwości - horror (Kanada,USA,2001) 00:55 mała Czarna - talk show 01:55 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:10 To był dzień 03:10 To był dzień na świecie 03:35 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:25 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (10) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Menu na miarę (1) - program kulinarny 07:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 07:30 Muzyczne życzenia (18) - program muzyczny 08:40 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 09:30 Jack i magiczna fasola - film przygodowy (USA,2010) 11:30 Ja wam pokażę! (1/13) 12:30 Austin Stevens - na szlaku drapieżników (9) - serial przyrodniczy 13:30 Pokojówka na Manhattanie (119) 14:30 Ja, Ona i Eva (1) 15:30 Brygada ratunkowa (1) 16:30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (1) 17:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (1) 18:40 Junior TV: Tom i Jerry (8-9) 19:00 Junior TV: Kaczor Donald przedstawia (1) 19:30 Junior TV: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (1) 20:00 Dwugłowy rekin atakuje - horror (USA,2012) 22:00 Sędzia Dredd - film SF (USA,1995) 00:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 00:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą 2 (40) - program rozrywkowy 01:30 Menu na miarę (2) - program kulinarny 02:00 Dyżur (1) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:15 W roli głównej: Ilona Łepkowska (1/17) 05:50 We dwoje (5/17) - program rozrywkowy 07:05 Męski typ 2: Artur Boruc 07:35 Teresa (126) 08:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (151) 09:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 9 (3/23) 10:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny 15 (5/14) 11:30 Mango 13:05 Punkt krytyczny 3 (5/13) 14:00 Sąd rodzinny (65) 14:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (152) 15:55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 9 (6/23) 16:55 Premiera: Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor (1/9) 17:55 Punkt krytyczny 3 (6/13) 18:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny 15 (6/14) 20:00 Prawdziwe historie: Kod Biblii (1/2) - film historyczny (Francja,Austria,Niemcy,2008) 22:00 Fringe: Na granicy światów 2 (18/22) 23:00 Dwanaście małp - film SF (USA,1995) 01:45 Arkana magii 03:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 9: Camargue (3/16) 04:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 9: Sery z Bordeaux (4/16) 05:05 Zakończenie programu TV6 08:25 Dekoratornia 08:45 Dekoratornia 09:10 Paszport do świata mody (6) - reality show 10:10 Paszport do świata mody (7) - reality show 11:10 Istne Szaleństwo (11) - program rozrywkowy 12:10 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (32) 13:10 TV Market 13:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:55 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 15:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Istne Szaleństwo (12) - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Dennis rozrabiaka (44) 18:30 M.A.S.K. (44) 19:00 Zakazane uczucie (1) 20:00 Zastępstwo - film sensacyjny (USA,2000) 22:00 Włatcy móch: Karta Maślany (1) 22:30 Włatcy móch: Nazywam się Anusiak (2) 23:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (33) 00:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem (1) - reality show 01:00 Big Brother 4.1 - extra- reality show 01:30 mała Czarna - talk show 02:20 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: SC Heerenven - Ajax Amsterdam 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: SC Heerenven - Ajax Amsterdam 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Belgia - Polska 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Belgia - Polska 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Siatkówka plażowa: Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Aland - 1. mecz półfinałowy kobiet 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Siatkówka plażowa: Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Aland - 2. mecz półfinałowy kobiet 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Vitesse Arnhem - Feyenoord Rotterdam 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Vitesse Arnhem - Feyenoord Rotterdam 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Szwajcaria 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Szwajcaria 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka plażowa: Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Aland - mecz o 3. miejsce kobiet 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka plażowa: Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Aland - mecz finałowy kobiet 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Co się słucha 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Szymorning 09:30 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Summer City 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Summer City 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 School lista 22:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 06:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 06:55 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:55 W trasie. Ola na wakacjach (3/9) - program krajoznawczy 08:25 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (1/13) 08:55 Cenny ładunek - program popularnonaukowy 09:55 Psie adopcje (4/12) - serial dokumentalny 10:25 W pogotowiu (7/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 10:55 Rozmowy w toku 11:50 Biznes Reaktywacja (8/12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 12:20 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 3 (1/12) - magazyn 12:50 24 godziny przed śmiercią (4/14) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 13:50 Orzeł czy reszka? (1/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 14:45 Kartoteka 3 (1/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:45 Życie w przepychu (16/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 16:45 W trasie. Ola na wakacjach (3/9) - program krajoznawczy 17:15 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... (1/12) - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Blisko ludzi 18:55 EURONEWS - program informacyjny (Francja,2012) 19:10 Rozmowy w toku: Czy moje 15-letnie dziecko uprawia już seks? 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:45 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł (1/12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 21:15 W trasie. Ola na wakacjach (3/9) - program krajoznawczy 21:45 Express 22:05 Pogoda wieczór 22:10 Na granicy prawa - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 23:15 Kartoteka 3 (1/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 00:15 24 godziny przed śmiercią (4/14) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 01:20 W trasie. Ola na wakacjach (3/9) - program krajoznawczy 01:50 Biznes Reaktywacja (8/12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 02:20 Bez recepty - magazyn medyczny 03:20 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 3 (1/12) - magazyn 03:50 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (1/13) 04:20 Psie adopcje (2/12) - serial dokumentalny 04:50 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Wszystko mi disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:25 Disco Relax 14:57 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 16:50 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Slide Show 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:05 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:15 Leśmian - film biograficzny (Polska,1990) 09:45 Dzień ostatni - dzień pierwszy: Na melinę - film obyczajowy (Polska,1965) 10:30 Człowiek z szuflady - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 11:35 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Jerzy Jurandot i jego goście - widowisko (Polska,1969) 12:35 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Studio Gama. Muzyka Małego Ekranu - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1979) 13:15 Leśmian - film biograficzny (Polska,1990) 14:45 Co mówią lekarze - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2009) 15:20 Pociąg grozy - horror (Hiszpania,Wielka Brytania,1972) 17:00 Dzień ostatni - dzień pierwszy: Na melinę - film obyczajowy (Polska,1965) 17:40 Toto bohater - komediodramat (Belgia,Francja,Niemcy,1991) 19:20 Portrety: Niebieskie kwiaty - film o miłości Katarzyny Kobro i Władysława Strzemińskiego - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 20:25 Panorama kina światowego: Morfina - dramat obyczajowy (Rosja,2008) 22:25 Nocne czytanie w wannie (13) - program artystyczny 22:45 Videogalerie (48) 23:30 To tylko rock and roll?: Exodus - Robert Brylewski - program artystyczny (Polska,1998) 00:40 To tylko rock and roll?: Izrael - live - koncert (Polska,1992) 01:40 Panorama kina światowego: Morfina - dramat obyczajowy (Rosja,2008) 03:30 Nocne czytanie w wannie (13) - program artystyczny 03:50 Szymon Pustelnik - dramat historyczny (Meksyk,1965) 04:45 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (1) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 60 lat TVP: Dziennik Telewizyjny - 03.09.1988 08:10 60 lat TVP: Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Smak grzybów 08:35 Spór o historię. Wrzesień 1939 - czy można było uniknąć klęski? - debata 09:10 Popielec: Ucieczka (1/9) 10:15 60 lat TVP: Czy pani mieszka sama? - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1961) 11:00 60 lat TVP: Czy pamiętasz - Mieczysław Fogg 11:35 60 lat TVP: Zaproszenie: Pocztówki z wędrówki 12:05 Sensacje XX wieku: Narodziny wojny (1) 12:30 Sensacje XX wieku: Narodziny wojny (2) 13:05 Cafe Historia: Polskie obozy koncentracyjne (5) 13:30 Klasyka filmowa: Zamach - film wojenny (Polska,1958) 15:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: Lublin 1939 15:20 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych: Majdanek - cmentarzysko Europy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1944) 16:00 Szerokie tory: Rosja po wyborach 16:30 Kryminalne zagadki sprzed wieków: Wojownicy bez głów (1) 17:00 Popielec: Półpanek (2/9) 18:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Operacja "Południe" 18:30 Flesz historii (93) 18:50 Komunikaty wojenne (9) 19:00 Kalendarium historyczne: Bez komentarza: Bitwa wyrska 19:25 Kalendarium historyczne: Bez komentarza: Warszawa 1939-1945 20:00 Teatr historii: Westerplatte. Honor żołnierza - widowisko 20:35 Nasz reportaż: Kim jestem? - reportaż (Polska,2009) 21:00 Klasyka filmowa: Wolne miasto - dramat historyczny (Polska,1958) 22:50 60 lat TVP: Dziennik Telewizyjny - 03.09.1988 23:25 Korespondent (26) 00:00 Korespondent (27) 00:35 60 lat TVP: Czy pani mieszka sama? - program rozrywkowy (Polska,1961) 01:30 60 lat TVP: 17. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '79. Koncert laureatów 03:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Operacja "Południe" 03:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Złota Dziesiątka Przystanku Woodstock - 11. Przystanek Woodstock 2005 - Krzysztof "Jary" Jaryczewski & Jary Band; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Karino - odc. 11* - Zwycięstwo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8:45, 9:30, 10.20; Pogoda: 8:40, 10.10; Panorama:9.25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Bogusław Kaczyński; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 25/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 639 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Indonezja - pociąg (59); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Stacyjka - odc. 12/13 - Milczenie krów; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 30 - te urodziny T. Love - Opole2012 cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 14:30 Ziemia obiecana - reportaż; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Dźwięk - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 509* Oświadczyny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 25/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Indonezja - pociąg (59); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - Gwiazdorskie Towarzystwo Muzyczno - Wokalne; STEREO, 16:9 18:40 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 639 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 10 - Przez trzy morza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Żiguli (60); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (1); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 25/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Karino - odc. 11* - Zwycięstwo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 10 - Przez trzy morza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Londyńczycy - odc. 1/13 - AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 639; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (1); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Żiguli (60); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia